1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design and construction of an all terrain vehicle (“ATV”). More specifically, the present invention relates to the relative positioning of several components of an ATV with respect to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of ATVs of all varieties. In each example, however, the positioning of various components of the engine, transmission, and output shaft in relationship the frame does not provide for a compact construction for the ATV.
One prior art example of a layout for an ATV is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,624 (the '624 patent).
The '624 patent describes and illustrates an all terrain vehicle with an engine disposed in a cylinder-forward position. As illustrated in FIG. 4 of the '624 patent, the axis L2 through the cylinder 108 is offset to one side of the centerline C of the vehicle 20 in the opposite direction from the axis L3 along which the V-belt 184 rotates. According to the '624 patent, this provides for a construction where the engine 30 and the transmission 144 are balanced on either side of the centerline C of the vehicle 20. This reportedly provides for an ATV with greater side-to-side stability.
As also illustrated in FIG. 4, rear drive shaft 98 lies along the centerline C of the vehicle 20 and, as a result, falls between the cylinder 108 and the transmission 144. In the vehicle 20 illustrated, the transmission 144 is a continuously variable transmission (“CVT”). A generator coil 138 is disposed on a side of the engine 30 opposite to that on which the transmission 144 is disposed.
While the '624 patent purports to provide a compact construction for the layout af an ATV, there are still further arrangements that can improve upon the prior art and provide a still more compact arrangement.